


Rainy Day Men

by Hildigunnur



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stéphane can't resist Johnny's porn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lilpinktassel/profile)[**lilpinktassel**](http://community.livejournal.com/lilpinktassel/) challenge. My deepest thanks to [](http://sarka.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarka**](http://sarka.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

The rain outside was torrential and Johnny glared out the window as he curled himself up in bed. It had been just a short rehearsal for the show that morning and he had made great plans to hit the shops afterwards, but he wasn't very eager to drown so holing up in the hotel room was probably the best course of action.

A couple of rapid knocks on the door interrupted Johnny's reverie. Only one person could possibly knock like that and Johnny couldn't help but groan a little as he rose from the bed to let the visitor in or shoo him away, depending on whether the visitor seemed to be going to be insufferable.

Stéphane was a great friend and seeing how they had been competing on the same level for ages, it was a quite feat that their friendship had hardly suffered at all, especially since they were both hotheads under certain circumstances. Even having to share a coaching team didn't change their friendship. Months often passed without Johnny hearing from Stéphane (and vice versa) but every reunion ended up being heartfelt and the same had applied now.

As soon as Johnny opened the door, Stéphane jumped into the room.

"Oh, Johnny, good you are in. Can I ask you for a favor?" Stéphane was looking at Johnny from under his bangs, emulating a lost puppy quite well.

"Depends on what it is."

"Can I use your laptop? I just need to check Facebook and wish one of my friends at home happy birthday. I know, I know, I could have gone to the lobby but you are on the same floor and I knew you brought your laptop and..."

"Yeah, yeah, you can use my laptop if you stop yapping," Johnny said sighing.

Johnny didn't necessarily make a habit of taking his Macbook abroad but this time around, Tara wasn't with him and he needed to have a conference with her and those tended to be easier over Skype than talking over the phone, especially since he didn't always get reception on his cell phone. It was also kind of nice to able to talk to his mom over Skype. Made him feel less lonely.

Stéphane sat down at the desk and fired up the laptop. Johnny crawled onto the bed, keen on getting back to his book and knowing that Stéphane wouldn't pry too much in what he had on the laptop. Johnny might have a slight handicap when it came to technology but Stéphane was completely clueless. Johnny had once witnessed an epic fight between Stéphane and an ipod which ended badly when the ipod went flying into a wall.

"Où est l'internet?" Stéphane muttered while poking with the mouse at the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Johnny rolled his eyes. Of course Stéphane thought that the blue Explorer E was the only gateway to the internet.

"Click either on the icon that looks like a compass or the one that has a red fox curling around a blue sphere. Those are both browsers."

"Oh, I like that fox," cooed Stéphane.

Johnny turned his attention to the book he was reading and didn't pay more attention to his guest. There was definitely no chance that Stéphane would find something on his computer he shouldn't find. All the sensitive stuff was password protected - like the things Johnny had written which were never going into the book but he had needed to get out in writing. Some of it actually related to Stéphane and Johnny preferred that he'd never see that.

It would be less mortifying if Stéphane would find his porn stash. Actually Johnny's porn folder was easy to access, otherwise his brother and Paris might end up snooping far too much. Easier to have the porn on display so they would be too distracted criticizing that instead of finding something truly incriminating. It was far better to have Boz gently teasing him and have Paris scoffing. Neither of them understood Johnny's harsh criteria for what he considered good porn. Boz, of course, complained over the lack of females and Paris asked him numerous times why he was filling the folder with pretty boys and twinks. "You just need to look into a mirror," Paris usually said. Johnny didn't tell even tell Paris that his preference for European pretty boy porn had more to do with the fact there were fewer distractions in it than other porn. Johnny hated most porn because they always had to film it in places with hideous decor and no matter how hot the sex was, a couch with an eye-bleedingly ugly cover would always distract from the action on the screen. Paris thought it had something to do with the fact that European porn stars tended to be uncut, forgetting that it most certainly didn't matter to Johnny. Otherwise Johnny wouldn't have dated Drew for three years.

Whatever Stéphane was looking at on Facebook, seemed to amuse him as he giggled softly every now and then. Johnny wondered whether Maxim had been posting drunken pictures of the two of them again.

The jetlag and the cozy position Johnny found himself in made him drowsy and he had hard time focusing on the book he was reading. It was pretty exciting though, a historical mystery set in Moscow, but at the moment even that wasn't enough to hold Johnny attention. His eyelids were getting heavier and the seductive grip of sleep kept growing tighter and tighter.

Something was prodding through his hazy sleepiness. A sound, a muffled sound but he seemed oddly attuned to it.

It was Stéphane. His breathing had become a little labored and every now and then he exhaled with something that sounded like a moan.

No. It couldn't be. Even Stéphane wasn't so brazen.

Johnny turned a little and pried his eyes open.

Yeah. It could be.

Stéphane's hand had disappeared under the waistband of his track pants and his hand was clearly moving. On the laptop screen, Johnny saw something he recognized; a scene from his favorite porn movie. The one with those two incredibly hot twinks taking turns fucking each other.

So Stéphane wasn't as technologically impaired as he thought or maybe the rather prominent file icon marked PORN had been just too intriguing. Still, it was something else to start beating off right there with him present in the room.

Johnny pulled himself higher in the bed, debating with himself if he should just close his eyes and pretend to be asleep until Stéphane finished off, but he couldn't make himself do it as this was strangely thrilling to watch. He wanted to see whether Stéphane could wait for the beautiful money shot at the end or whether he wouldn't be able to hold off. Johnny's heart picked up a beat and he could feel himself becoming turned on and growing hard.

Stéphane was gazing intently at the laptop screen as the smaller one of the two guys in the movie arched up, almost bending backwards, as he rode the other guy.

It was a scene Johnny had always loved, he loved topping from the bottom like that and it was so easy to imagine he was that guy. Drawing a deep breath, he grew harder still.

He couldn't just sit there, watching Stéphane beat off, knowing what was happening on the screen.

It wasn't a huge reach to think that Stéphane might be up for having sex. He and Stéphane had found themselves in compromising positions more than once but it had never led to anything. The furthest they'd ever got was a drunken make-out in a deserted hotel corridor after some ice show which would have probably turned into something more as Stéphane had practically started humping him. But then an unsuspecting holidaying pensioner had stumbled into the corridor they were hiding in and that kind of ruined the moment.

But there weren't any unsuspecting pensioners in his hotel room and they were no longer competing against each other.

"Stéphane." Johnny tried to keep his voice soft and low and hoped that little hint of being intrigued came through.

Turning around, Stéphane looked at him, a bit like a kid caught doing a very clever prank.

"Johnny," was all he replied.

"You were doing this on purpose, weren't you?"

Stéphane merely smiled and then looked down and up again, in clear invitation.

There wasn't much else for Johnny to do than crawl across the bed and to the foot of it. He and Stéphane stared at each other for a couple of moments before he reached out and pulled Stéphane close to kiss him. Both their intents were clear as the kiss turned dirty very quickly, all opened-mouthed with tongues, leaving them both panting.

Johnny pulled away and slid down off the bed. Kneeling in front of Stéphane, he got him to lift his hips so Johnny could drag his pants down. He couldn't say he was surprised when he realized that Stéphane wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock was hard and glistening with pre-come. With a quick dart of his tongue, he wet his lips.

Tasting Stéphane wasn't as unpleasant as sometimes giving a guy head could be. It helped that Johnny was really turned on and wanted very much to make Stéphane writhe with his tongue. It was strange to feel the uncut foreskin on Stéphane's dick with his tongue and lips but Stéphane appeared to like whatever Johnny was doing to him so he just kept going. Teasing the underside of Stéphane's cock with his tongue, sucking the head tight in his mouth and then dip his tongue into the slit.

"Ah, Johnny, Je voudrais..." All this had made Stéphane forget most of his English as he indeed had started writhing.

Johnny lifted his head up to look at Stéphane.

"It's okay, you can come in my mouth."

"Non, non, ... I don't... want you to..."

"What do you want me do?" Johnny asked, still looking up at Stéphane.

"I want... the bed."

Johnny certainly wasn't opposed to moving to the bed, his knees would start to hurt soon from kneeling like that on the floor.

"What do you want to do on the bed? Fuck me?"

"Je voudrais..." And Stéphane finally looked down, directly at Johnny, and he finished the sentence in English. "... you to fuck me."

If anything, Johnny just grew harder. He normally didn't fantasize about fucking other guys, he liked being the bottom too much but Stéphane had always been one of the exceptions to that rule. Maybe it was the ass or maybe Johnny wanted to take him from the back and pull on all that glorious hair.

"What are we waiting for?" Johnny asked and crawled back up on the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. "Come on, Stéphane."

He followed, pulling off his pants completely and lifting his t-shirt over his head. And of course went right into kissing Johnny and touching him, moving his hands up the strong muscles of Johnny's torso.

But Johnny had had enough foreplay for now. He wanted to get close to Stéphane's ass. They could make out and touch later.

"Stéphane, please, I need to..."

Getting the hint, Stéphane rose up to his knees, sucked couple of his fingers into his mouth and then reached behind himself. Johnny scrambled to the nightstand, knowing he'd unpacked the lube and condoms and put them there.

Maybe the prep was a little bit hasty but as Johnny pushed into Stéphane, holding onto his hips, it seemed to be more than enough.

Stéphane muttered a litany of words in French as Johnny withdrew and pushed back in. Johnny might not love the French language as much as he loved Russian but at the moment, the string of words Stéphane was moaning was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He tried to pace himself, not wanting this to be over too soon but it was hard. It had been like flipping a switch on his libido to see Stéphane watching his porn while masturbating. Stéphane combined with the Pavlovian reaction to the porn was just too much for him.

So he couldn't help but upping the pace, his hips snapping as he fucked Stéphane.

He wanted to pull on Stéphane's hair, using it as leverage but he wanted Stéphane to come apart more. So he snaked his hand around Stéphane, touching his leaking cock and knowing right then it wouldn't need much to push him over the edge.

"Want to come, Stéphane?" he whispered.

"Qui... please, Johnny..." Stéphane keened.

It only took couple of pulls before Stéphane spilled himself all over Johnny's hand and the sheets and just as Stéphane's shudders died out, Johnny felt his own climax wrecking his body.

They fell down on the bed in a sweaty, come-stained heap. An obvious question hung in the air.

And then Stéphane dared to voice it.

"This was worth the wait, c'est vrai?"

-Finis


End file.
